


break me apart (in a good way)

by ahgasses



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Kissing, M/M, jinyoung likes being called baby, like lot of kissing, needy jinyoung, what else is there orz, whiny jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: Jaebum has always been extra careful with Jinyoung. He doesn't want to scare the younger away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've typed this for so many times and i've accidentally deleted this for so many times and this is my final result. still, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> thanks to my jjp partner in crime to keep asking me to update my series i love you ♡
> 
> kudos & comments are very appreciated! hmu at twitter @ahgasses

Jaebum has always been extra careful with Jinyoung. He doesn't want to scare the younger away. 

 

The first time Jinyoung thought he scare Jinyoung away was after a week he stayed out of their apartment due to his revisions with his group of friends. Jinyoung was back-facing him, trying to unlocking the door when he was fumbling with his bag to find the key and when he look up only to notice that Jinyoung was there in front of the door, Jaebum almost run towards the younger and pulled the younger closer so that his chest is collided with Jinyoung's back. 

 

Jinyoung froze and wanted to turn around to attack whoever dare to touch him but when he felt a pair of familiar arms tightened around his waist, he immediately relax as he rested his hand on top of Jaebum's. 

 

"I haven't see you for a while," Jaebum spoke, "I miss you,"

 

Jinyoung gently rubbed his palm on Jaebum's hand as response and Jaebum didn't need anything else. He didn't need to have Jinyoung answer that he missed Jaebum too. Jaebum knew very well. They stayed in the position for a while and Jaebum was glad that there were no people going outside at this time on their level. He didn't want to part with Jinyoung so soon - not when the younger was leaning comfortably on his chest. 

 

It may be because of Jinyoung's scent or may be Jinyoung himself but Jaebum already had his lips on Jinyoung's neck and he felt Jinyoung froze at the contact.

 

"Shit," Jaebum cursed under his breath when he pulled away, staring at Jinyoung's back, "Shit, Jinyoung-ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Jinyoung turn around, flashed him a small smile as he wrap his small hand around Jaebum's wrist, pulling him to his right side and Jaebum watched Jinyoung unlocking the door and let himself being dragged inside by Jinyoung. 

 

Neither of them say anything about what has happened in front of the door that day. 

 

The second time Jaebum thought that he scare Jinyoung away was when Jinyoung was talking about the book that he currently reading very excitedly. Jinyoung looked like a happy child who got his reward after being so good for a day. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung would swipe his red lips with his tongue after almost minutes talking non-stop and Jaebum couldn't help but to brought his hand up on Jinyoung's cheek and thumb across Jinyoung's lips. 

 

Jinyoung froze at the contact and looked up at Jaebum. And Jaebum who thought that he shouldn't have do this and thought that he might have scare Jinyoung away, gave Jinyoung's lips a last brush with his thumb and pulled away.

 

"I'm sorry," Jaebum apologized, "You were so excited and so cute- I didn't mean to-"

 

Jinyoung smiled warmly, "That's fine,"

 

What Jaebum didn't know behind Jinyoung's  _that's fine_ was that Jinyoung wouldn't mind anything what Jaebum did to him. Even if Jaebum happened to kiss him on that moment, Jinyoung  _really_ wouldn't mind at all. 

 

It is Sunday in the morning and they are in Jinyoung's room, lying on their stomach on Jinyoung's bed. The bed smells like Jinyoung and Jaebum's eyes grows heavy at the scent but thinks it'll be such a waste to black out the beautiful view in front of his eyes. 

 

Jinyoung is pouting and complaining about how he regrets joining the university's magazine club and talks about the members of the club and he hates the particular groups of people in the club and so on. Jaebum isn't paying any attention of that. 

 

The younger's lips looks red, as usual, and it looks moist. So Jaebum brings his hand up, cups Jinyoung's cheek and brushes his thumb against Jinyoung's moist lips. Jinyoung freezes at the contact and he looks to his right side to stare at Jaebum with his eyebrow raises. 

 

"You're cute," Jaebum blurts out. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jaebum nods and watches as Jinyoung closes his eyes in response and leans more into the warm touch. 

 

"You know," Jinyoung speaks, breaking the comfortable silence between them and Jaebum watches as Jinyoung's eyes flickers open, "You don't have to be extra careful with me,"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I noticed that you would alway stop immediately when you did something to me," Jinyoung interrupts, "I'm not fragile, Jaebum. You don't have to be scared of scaring me away. I'm not afraid of you. You are my husband. I'm not suppose to be afraid of you. I know you're afraid of breaking me apart. If you're going to break me apart, do it in a good way,"

 

"Jinyoung-"

 

Jinyoung didn't waste his time and presses his lips on Jaebum's. It was just a soft press on the lips and before Jaebum could part his lips to deepen the kiss, Jinyoung pulls away. 

 

Before Jinyoung could open his eyes, Jaebum brings his hand up and rests his hand on the back of Jinyoung's neck and pulls the younger closer to him by the nape and closes the gap between their lips. He hears Jinyoung sighs in relief when their lips collided. 

 

Jaebum tugs Jinyoung closer as he sits up, helping the younger straddles his lap and the younger wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck as their kiss deepens. The closeness made Jaebum part Jinyoung's lips open with his own and Jinyoung greedily sneaks his tongue into Jaebum's mouth and immediately sucks on Jaebum's tongue when their tongues tangle before Jaebum could react any further. 

 

Their kiss is getting messy but Jaebum pays no mind to it. He let Jinyoung control the kiss and he let Jinyoung kisses him as messy as he wants it to be. Though he's surprised, but in the same time he's glad that Jinyoung wants this as much as he wants this to happen. 

 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung whines in his mouth, pressing his body closer against Jaebum's eventhough there's no space left between them, "Jaebum," 

 

"Yeah, baby," Jaebum breathes out after they pulls away for only God knows how many minutes Jinyoung has been sucking his tongue and Jaebum immediately buries his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck, placing kisses on the skin, "You're good, yeah? You're fine, yeah baby?" 

 

Jinyoung nods, his arms tight around Jaebum's neck and his fingers playing with the soft lock of Jaebum's black hair. Jaebum sucks on the skin as a response, as if giving the younger a reward for being so good, and the younger gasps and bucks his hips at the sudden contact. 

 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung whines again, "Kiss me again,"

 

Pulling away to admire the soft red spot on Jinyoung's neck for a moment, Jaebum then lifts his chin up to press his lips softly on Jinyoung's already waiting lips. 

 

"Thank you," Jinyoung breathes out, presses his forehead on Jaebum's. 

 

"I should be thanking you," Jaebum replies. His hand runs soothingly on Jinyoung's back and Jinyoung hums. 

 

"Can you-" Jinyoung paused for a moment and Jaebum waits patiently for his next words, "Can you call me baby again?"

 

"Baby?" 

 

"Can we kiss again, Jaebum?" Jinyoung asks. Face flushes under Jaebum's heated gaze. 

 


End file.
